


Marking something that isn't yours

by Roisa_jtv



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/F, Fluff, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_jtv/pseuds/Roisa_jtv
Summary: Luisa discovers a concerning fact about Rose and Emilio's relationship, which quickly leads to a divorce. Luisa loves Rose and will do anything for her.





	Marking something that isn't yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough one, so if physical and psychological abuse bothers you then don't read this. But otherwise, I like this one better than my last fanfic so Plz leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed it. Currently working on a multi-chapter fic which probably won't be out for another two or three weeks. But I hope you enjoy this one!!

Luisa had always known that Rose bruised easily due to her skin being so fair. But recently she had noticed more bruising than normal and the bruises were darker and much larger than normal. It eventually got to the point that she wondered what the hell Rose could have been doing to get so many bruises. She never questioned her about them, even though she really wanted to ask why she had so many. But, one day when she overheard Rose and Emilio in an argument over the phone she suddenly realized that it might be her father inflicting so much bruising upon her.  
After a couple of rounds of sex, they were laying together in Luisa’s hotel room. Luisa decided she should at least ask if Rose was okay. As she caught her breath, she quietly brought up the bruises. "Hey, Rose can I ask you a kind of personal question?" Rose turned to face her sort of scared of what Luisa might ask her, silently she nodded her head as she turned to face her lover. Luisa took a deep breath in, "I have noticed a lot of bruises on you recently, are you okay?" Rose replied in a warm tone, "Oh, yeah I am fine, the bruises are just getting worse because....." she trailed off having to think of a quick excuse.  
When Luisa realized that Rose had to think of a reason why she would have more bruises, she had to put the question out there. "Um, Rose, I don't know how to ask this in a way that won't make it hurt but. Do these bruises have anything to do with my father?" Rose's eyes went wide for a split second, "Luisa why would you ever think something like that?" Luisa had to tell Rose she had overheard them arguing over the phone. Rose forced a fake laugh and said, "Just because we have an argument does not mean your father is abusing me!!" She had started yelling at the brunette beside her in an attempt to conceal the words she actually wanted to say to her.  
Then Luisa just pouted and said, "When is he expecting you home?" Rose grabbed her phone off of the little white stand next to the bed to check the time. Her phone screen revealed 10:30 p.m. "Well I told him I would be back around eleven, so I should probably get going." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, got up and started to redress herself. Without another word to Luisa she left. Luisa could tell she had not told her the truth, yet she wasn't going to push her to tell her what happened. They did not see each other for almost two weeks until Luisa got a phone call from Rose.  
Luisa was woken by the sound of her phone ringing, she was confused as to who could be calling her at this time of night. She didn't look at the caller ID she just answered it, "Hello?" There were muffled cries coming through the phone, "Luisa it's Rose I need you to come to get me from your father's house." She knew something was wrong just from the hushed tone Rose was using. "Okay, stay there I will be there soon."  
The drive to her father's house was quiet but gave her time to think about what could be wrong. Thoughts started to go through her head. What if Rose was hurt? What if her father decided to divorce her? She found herself slightly smiling at the thought of Emilio leaving Rose, that would mean she and Rose could finally be together. Swiftly she caught herself smiling at something that would cause Rose pain she wiped the smile away. She ran multiple red lights on her way there, trying to get there as fast as she could.  
As she pulled up to the house she could see a figure leaning against the gate in the darkness. The figure slowly walked towards her car, as the door opened Rose got in but did not face Luisa. The door shut and the lights in the car went out. Luisa quickly turned the lights on, yet did not start the car again. She slowly stroked up and down Rose's arm, "What is wrong Rose? Why won't you look at me?" No reply. She felt tears stinging her eyes, "Please talk to me, Rose I am so worried about you..." This time the redhead sighed softly and said: "I never wanted you to worry about me, I never wanted to scare you or make you upset." She still hadn't looked at Luisa. "But, if you really want to know what is wrong look at my face.." She turned to her and received a very loud gasp from Luisa.  
As the light hit Rose's face, she saw a bruised, bloody mess. "OH MY GOD!!" is the only thing she could say to refrain from breaking down. "It has been my father doing these things to you, why didn't you tell me, Rose??". Rose couldn't handle anymore, so she broke down into sobs of pain and sadness. In between sobs, she managed to utter a few words " I didn't tell you...because...I thought I could handle it on my own." Luisa looked into the crystal blue eyes staring back at her, "What happened tonight, why did he hit you?" The look of fear in Roses' eyes was enough to make even the toughest person on earth feel sorry for her. She slowed her breathing and took a couple of deep breaths before she spoke again: "I told him that if he kept doing this, that I was going to leave him." She didn't ket Luisa say anything before she continued, "He said that if I tried to leave, he would find me. He told me if I ever told anyone what he was doing to me that he would do much worse things. I'm scared Lu, I don't know what to do. I can't stay with him."  
Luisa said, "Stay here I will be right back." As soon as she said that she was out of the car and slamming the door. Rose watched as Luisa walked up the steps to the house. As she started banging on the door, Rose decided that it was not a good idea for Luisa to do this alone, so she got out of the car too. When the front door of the house opened Emilio said: "Luisa what the hell are you doing here?!?" Luisa furiously screamed, "I AM HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE WHO LIKES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE!!" Emilio returned her screams right back "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!" Before Luisa could start yelling again Rose was at her side. Rose yelled as loud as she could after crying so much "Both of you stop yelling right now!!"  
They both just looked at her in shock. Emilio said, "Rose, did you call Luisa" Rose cast her eyes down and nodded. Emilio took a step towards Rose, but Luisa put herself between him and Rose. Luisa looked up at him and angrily whispered, "You will never ever touch her again." Emilio chucked and harshly said, "Why do you care what happens to her? She is only your step-mother." Luisa looked at the broken redhead beside her, she made a decision that would change everything. Luisa grabbed Rose's hand and said "No dad, she isn't just my stepmother. She is my best friend, she's..." Luisa looked at Rose, silently she asked if she could tell him about their affair. Rose nodded and lightly smiled and she put her arm protectively around Luisa's middle. Luisa continued, "She is more than my best friend, dad, she is my lover. Before you say anything just know that if you ever touch her again, I will NOT hesitate to kill you."  
Rose chimed in before her husband could speak, "Emilio, we are done. You will never get me back because I don't love you. I can't be with someone I don't love." Emilio looked at them with shocked angry eyes. Emilio yelled, "No one will ever love a cheating bitch like you. So go ahead and leave me, I don't care!!" Luisa pulled rose closer to her, "That is where you are wrong. I love Rose with everything in me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, goodbye Emilio." She turned around with tears in her eyes and one hand tangled with Rose's hand. They silently walked back to the car and got in. As soon as Luisa got down the road, she pulled into an empty parking lot.  
Once in the empty parking lot, she looked at Rose who looked confused as to why they had stopped. "Lu, did you mean what you said back there?" Luisa looked at her and sighed, "Yes, I meant it with everything in me. I know we couldn't be together and that is why I said I love you in front of him. I guess I was just used to you picking him over me every single time, I just wanted to show him that I love you the same if not more than he does." Rose took Luisa's hand in hers and said: "I never said I loved you in public because it just reminded me that we couldn't be together. But now we are free, and I want to spend every breath I have left with the person I love more than life itself. That person just happens to be you." Luisa smiled softly at her, she brought her hand up to Rose's bruised cheek and said, "Rose, I really do love you and I want to be with you more than anything in the entire world. But, what about my father?" Rose tilted Luisa's chin so she could look her in the eye, "I am divorcing him tomorrow. We will be okay Lu because I love you too...and like I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, please run away with me. We can finally have the life together we both want."  
Luisa nodded and said, "Of course I will run away with you. I have lived so long without you, do you think I'm just going to let you go? Rose, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't imagine having to live the rest of my life without you. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again. Now come on its time to go." She started the car, put one hand on Rose's thigh and smiled at her lover. After a while of driving, Rose finally asked, "Where are we going Lu?" Luisa's smile grew wider, "To the airport, then we can go anywhere you want to go. It doesn't matter where we go, because as long as we are together we still have the greatest love story ever told."

 

* * *

 

**1 Year Later:**

    "Rose, I'm home!!" Luisa's shout echoed through the large house. "I also have a surprise for you, so come here." As soon as she said that, Rose came down the stairs in only a bathrobe and a piece of lace Luisa denied to call panties. Luisa leaned in to place a kiss on her Wife's neck and husked, "Would it kill you to put some clothes on babe? What if I had been someone else? Would you have been okay with them seeing you dressed so provocatively? Because I sure as hell don't want anyone to able to look at you the way I do. You look, angelic baby." Rose moaned softly but managed to utter, "What was your surprise, Lu?"  
Luisa pulled away from Rose and handed her a small bag and a small white box. Rose said, "Which one do I open first?" Luisa smiled at her and said, "definitely the box." Rose nodded and opened the box, she pulled out a small lilac infant beanie. "What is this?" Rose asked. Luisa said, "If you are that bad at taking hints then open the bag now." Rose chuckled and said, "Okay." As she pulled the object out of the bag she gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, Lu did the AI work?" Luisa nodded and started to cry, Rose dropped everything and enveloped Luisa in a bone-crushing hug. "Lu, we are going to be moms!!" Luisa laughed and said, "Yeah I know I am so excited to me him or her." Rose kissed Luisa slowly which turned into a deep loving kiss. Luisa pulled away as her lungs were screaming for oxygen, "Well it looks like we have something to celebrate then." Softly biting Rose's bottom lip.  
That night as they were tangled together in bed, Rose whispered to the sleeping figure next to her, "I love you, Luisa, our love story will never end. That is due to my undying love for you. We will always have the greatest love story ever told."


End file.
